Remembering Alice
by raeyzr
Summary: The only thing that ever made Jasper Hale happy is gone, and now he's left with painful memories. Will he ever be able to let her go?


"We are gathered here today to remember Mary Alice Brandon".

Several tears and sniffs echoed in the tiny Church, but Jasper Hale wasn't one of those people.

Ironically, he was smiling. Many people were giving him dirty looks, but he didn't care. He knew Alice would want him to smile, even at her own funeral.

He looked around. The church really was packed. Every seat was occupied by men and women of all ages, some staring off into the distance, some crying, and some holding onto their partners hand. He looked over to his side, hoping to see his Alice sitting next to him. To his disappointment, however, she wasn't there. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't accept that she really was gone. He looked back at the priest, old and wrinkly, telling his audience about introducing the ceremony.

Jasper wasn't paying much attention. He was remembering the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

_It was a warm and very beautiful night for October. He was outside for one of his many late night walks when he first seen her. She was only a little bit ahead, walking on the other side of the road towards him. She smiled as she walked passed, and at that moment it was as if time had frozen so he could appreciate her beautiful face. He stopped walking, and as she noticed he wasn't moving any longer her smile vanished and she looked away instantly, walking a little bit faster than usual. He shook his head a couple of times and started walking in the opposite direction again, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. After shaking his head a couple of times, he managed to start walking again, and that's when he heard it. He didn't blame her for being cautious- this area of Seattle was very dangerous to be walking alone at night, as many women had reported being sexually assaulted or beaten by gangs here._

_"Well hello there, sexy." exclaimed a husky voice, followed with a few enormous giggles. _

_Jasper turned around once again. A large, bulky man was blocking Alice from walking away, a beer bottle in his left hand and the other on Alice's shoulder. Jasper immediately ran towards them. _

"_Is there a problem here?" He asked. She didn't say anything, but Jasper knew she was scared; He could see it on her face, on those beautiful green eyes..._

_The drunken man started moving closer to Alice._

"_Hey, buddy, mind your own- OW! THAT HURT- WHHHY YOU!" the man roared and dropped his beer bottle, glass smashing all over the concrete ground as Jasper punched the man as hard as he could in the face. _

_And they both ran away together, hand in hand, laughing and smiling like two children in a playground. He didn't even know her name yet, but he knew he was in love with her. After a few minutes of running they both stopped and parted, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing. Jasper could remember the awkwardness as they both stood there in the middle of the long road. Alice spoke first._

"_That was very nice of you. Thanks." _

"_Hey, no problem..."_

"_Well I er...I should be getting back home."_

"_Oh, okay. I can walk with you if you want."_

"_That would be great, thanks."_

_And she did it again- that smile he would never be able to forget. The next few minutes seemed to go by fast- he knew her name now; Alice Brandon. She was twenty (the same age as he had been at the time) and moved back here to sell her mother's house- her mother died a few months ago. _

_As they walked up to her doorstep, Jasper managed to perk up the courage and ask if she wanted to go for a cup of coffee sometime. She said yes, of course, and gave him her number. _

_As she went inside and he began to walk back to his own place, wearing a grin the entire way home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been a long, long time since I've written something. I am really sorry to those few people who actually enjoy reading my writing. :P  
>This will be my first ever fanfic (argh I am nervous!), so wish me luck! <strong>

**I dedicate this story to Alice. Hope you like it, lovely. 3**


End file.
